Inocent Couple
by Daniizele
Summary: Momentos melosos, cursis y cómicos entre Midoriya y Uraraka (Midoura)
1. Lo que mas me gusta

_Hola chicos. Ahora que el anime de Boku no hero academia ha regresado, he decidido escribir algo sobre mis adorados niños. Esta vez traigo una colección de Drabble, estos no tendrán relación alguna, pero si tocaré algunas situaciones que los involucren. Espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo he tomado prestado sus personajes._

* * *

.

.

―Uraraka, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Midoriya?

La inesperada pregunta de Ashidou, hiso que Uraraka se quedara perpleja. Rápidamente comenzó a sudar de los nervios al ver la mirada de sus compañeras clavadas en ella esperando una respuesta. Rascó su cabeza al ver tanta insistencia; pero no sabía que responder. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar que era lo que más le gustaba de Midoriya. Solamente comenzó a sentir fuertes sentimientos por él, al grado de que no pudo retenerlos y terminó aceptándolos.

Nuevamente pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho su compañera, y comenzó a indagar hasta lo más profundo de su mente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la interrogante.

Poco a poco la respuesta se formulaba.

Uraraka sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahora sabia la razón por lo cual gustaba de Midoriya.

―Al inicio fue solo admiración… Deku-kun se esfuerza para lograr convertirse en un verdadero héroe, y fue eso lo que me cautivó. Creo que… Lo que más me gusta de él, es esa fuerza de voluntad que solo él posee.

― ¡¿Eh?! Creí que dirías que te gustaba algo físico, o algo por el estilo―Tanto Ashidou, como el resto de sus compañeras se sintieron decepcionadas por su respuesta tan simple.

―B-Bueno… Si hablamos de alguna característica física―Uraraka se llevó su dedo índice a su mentón, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el techo; tratando de encontrar alguna característica física que le atrajera de Midoriya―diría que me gustan sus pecas. S-son muy lindas, además, combinan con sus hermosos ojos.

―Tienes razón, eso lo que más resalta en Midoriya―comentaron las chicas.

Uraraka sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza; pues era la primera vez que hablaba sobre algo físico del chico que le gustaba. Solo esperaba que Midoriya no se enterara de esa conversación, no quería que pensara que era alguna pervertida por estar pensando en esas adorables pecas que tal vez adornaban otras partes de cuerpo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Les recuerdo que en mi perfil les dejo mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando alguna información sobre fic futuros, además, compartiré información de algún otro anime o manga**_ _._

 _-Gracias por leer._


	2. Corbata

_Amo escribir sobre estos dos, los amo tanto. Sin duda alguna, pase lo que pase, siempre apoyaré a este par._

* * *

.

.

.

―U-Uraraka-san… Esto es…―Midoriya estaba colorado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Anteriormente, Midoriya Izuku estaba batallando intentando atar su corbata. No era un experto, así que se le dificultaba atarla. No podía hacer esa exageración de vueltas y nudos que se requería. Así que su madre era quien le ayudaba a atarla; pero ahora que vivía en los dormitorios de la escuela; atarse la corbata era un martirio.

Por suerte, su compañera, amablemente se había ofrecido en ayudarlo. Pero Midoriya no entendía como una pequeña ayuda, se había convertido en una situación incómoda.

Midoriya se encontraba en una de las sillas del salón de clases. Los demás se habían ido a la cafetería, así que él estaba en compañía de Uraraka, quien se encontraba detrás de él, mientras ataba la corbata. Pero esa acción, permitía que la castaña se inclinara mucho para poder ver el nudo que hacía con sus manos. En esa posición, sus pechos hacían contacto con la espalda de Izuku, y este podía sentir esa gran suavidad que comenzaba a inquietarlo.

―Una vuelta y terminamos.

La castaña dejó salir unas pequeñas palabras que, traviesamente lograron llegar a oídos de Midoriya. Esto era inevitable, ya que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y Midoriya podía sentir la respiración de su compañera. También sentía un cosquilleo en su mejilla debido al roce de un mechón de cabello. Su corazón no lo soportó más, y comenzó a latirle frenéticamente; al punto de no poder controlarlo.

El peliverde solo esperaba que su compañera terminara de atar la corbata; porque de lo contrario terminaría desmayado por tanta presión en su pecho.


	3. Un cachorro y una linda sonrisa

_Cada vez que encuentro una imagen de mis bebes, no puedo evitar el escribir cosas melosas. Creo que ya es tiempo de que escriba algo subidito de tono, ¿ustedes que opinan?_

* * *

.

.

Luego de las clases y el intenso entrenamiento, Midoriya y Uraraka obtienen su merecido día de descanso; por lo que deciden dar una vuelta al centro comercial.

Ambos se sentían nerviosos al caminar uno al lado del otro.

Uraraka se había propuesto que haría de su paseo el más divertido; pero su nervioso corazón la traicionaba en esos momentos. No sabía que tema podía hablar, pues pensaba que Midoriya pudiese estar aburrido con su compañía. Obviamente él no lo diría, él era amable, no se atrevería a decir alguna frase cruel; Midoriya no era ese tipo de chico. Es por esa razón, que ella se había enamorado de cada una de esas cualidades; al punto, en que ocultar sus sentimientos le era difícil.

Mientras seguían con su recorrido-algo largo, pues no sabían qué lugar visitar primero-, un pequeño cachorro se aproximó a ellos. Uraraka no pudo contener la ternura que el pequeño canino le transmitía, así que, comenzó a juguetear con él. Al parecer, el cachorro estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de otras personas; pues se dejó hacer pequeños y delicados mimos. Era tanto su alegría, que su pequeña y suave colita blanca, comenzó a menearse; una señal de que Uraraka se había ganado su cariño y confianza, por lo que ahora eran amigos.

Midoriya contempló toda la escena, y no pudo evitar un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago. Ver como su compañera jugaba cual pequeña niña, le provocó dulzura. Realmente era afortunado el poder ser testigo.

'' _Lo sabía… Uraraka-san tiene la sonrisa más linda que nunca había visto antes… Están linda, que aún no puedo dejar de contemplarla''_

.

.


	4. El deber de un buen amigo

**.**

* * *

.

Iida era muy buen amigo de Midoriya y Uraraka; los tres mantenía una linda amistad que se basaba en confianza y ayuda mutua. El tiempo que han compartido juntos, los ha hecho inseparables, pero, sobre todo, ha hecho que Iida se percatara de los sentimientos que sus amigos sentían entre si.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero no pudo evitar el quererlos ayudar; pues le desesperaba que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, porque hablando claro, era obvio el nerviosismos y sonrojos que ambos mostraban cuando estaban juntos; Iida y el resto de sus compañeros lo notaban, todos, excepto ellos mismos. Así que, como su amigo, idearía un plan para juntarlos.

─Una pareja en el salón de clases, va contra las reglas. Como delegado no puedo permitir este tipo de comportamientos─ eran los ideales de un delegado honorable─ pero en estos momentos mi papel como amigo es el más importante… Mi deber es ayudarlos a que sean felices.

Iida puso en marcha su plan. Era lento, pero seguro. Primero comenzaría con algo muy sencillo, y de acuerdo a como se desarrollaran las cosas, emplearía nuevas técnicas para su plan.

Todos los días al finalizar las clases, los invitaba a ir juntos a casa- esto era solo un pretexto-, y mientras caminaban, él se mantenía un poco alejado y los dejaba que fluyera el ambiente entre ellos. La rutina continuó, y luego de un tiempo, Iida dejó de acompañarlos; ahora solo era un recorrido de regreso a casa entre Midoriya y Uraraka.

Las esperanzas no desaparecerían, Iida estaba seguro que en futuro, sus amigos le darían la noticia de que eran novios, y el los felicitaría desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

 **.**


	5. Celos

_Bueno, ya que este día no hubo capítulo de BNHA, les traigo como consuelo un nuevo drabble para Inocent Couple; y como en el capítulo anterior, he implementado la participación de otro personaje. Espero que les guste._

* * *

.

.

Últimamente sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, y una inseguridad le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Uraraka era presa de extrañas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, y el responsable era ''Midoriya Izuku'', quien últimamente se había hecho muy amigo de la chica del departamento de apoyo- Hatsume Mei-. Esto no era de agrado para Uraraka; pues veía como su amigo le prestaba la mayor atención a la peli-rosada.

Uraraka sentía que era alejada de su preciado Deku-kun.

─ ¡Midoriya! ─ ahí estaba de nuevo. Hatsume siempre llegaba al salón a buscar a Midoriya, y este solo se sonrojaba al verla y reía nerviosamente cuando la chica lo sujetaba del brazo y se lo llevaba. Ante eso, Uraraka mostraba un rostro de dolor. No le agradaba la amistad de esos dos.

Siempre era testigo de escenas comprometedoras entre ellos, como cuando accidentalmente Mei cayó encima de Midoriya, al punto en que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, o como cuando ella tenía la confianza de tocar el torso del peliverde. Cada vez su interacción era constante, y Uraraka no lo soportó más.

Un día, mientras los de la clase A estaban en entrenamiento, Hatsume llegó a buscar a Midoriya. La chica traía su nuevo invento tecnológico y moría porque él fuese el primero en probarlo. No esperó más, y comenzó a ponerle un extraño aparato alrededor del abdomen, acción que hizo sonrojar a Deku. Al terminar, comenzó a halarlo del brazo para llevárselo a otro lugar; pero cuando comenzaban a marcharse, alguien más haló a Midoriya.

Se trataba de Uraraka, quien se aferraba del brazo derecho del peliverde, impidiendo que Mei se lo llevara. Se podía ver el rostro de determinación que en esos momentos la castaña mostraba.

─U-Uraraka-san─ Midoriya no comprendía la repentina actitud de la joven.

─ ¡N-No te puedes llevar a Deku-kun! ─ miraba con molestia a Hatsume.

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a forcejear, ignorando a Midoriya, quien se quejaba del dolor. Rápidamente su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de un intenso color rojo, y no precisamente causado por vergüenza, sino más bien, por la exagerada fuerza de ambas chicas que impedían que respirara con normalidad.

Definitivamente, Uraraka no permitirá que le arrebataran a Deku. Se encargaría de mantener alejada a Hatsume.

* * *

 _ **Acabo de ver el OVA donde la clase A se convierte en zombi, y me hiso reír como nunca. El pobre Midoriya sufrió al final.**_

 _ **Estoy esperando con ansias el próximo capítulo, ¡se estrenara nuevo opening y ending!**_


	6. Estoy contigo

_¡Alguien más amó el nuevo opening y ending?... Este anime cada vez se está poniendo emocionante, ya quiero ver la pelea contra el asesino de héroes… Mientras tanto, les dejo el nuevo drabble de esta colección._

* * *

.

.

Uraraka estaba mal, Midoriya lo sabe.

Ella ya no sonría, su rostro solo mostraba preocupación y tristeza, algo la mortificaba; tenía que ayudarla. No lo pensó más, así que se dirigió hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

─Uraraka-san─ Midoriya se acercó a ella─ ¿ocurre algo?

─Algo ¿Cómo que? ─ trató de evadirlo.

Midoriya supo de inmediato que su compañera no le diría nada, eso le preocupaba, pues así no podría ayudarla. Ya no quería seguir viéndola en ese estado tan melancólico, quería volver a verla sonreír, que fuese nuevamente esa chica de aspecto radiante que le alegraba el día.

Pero si su compañera no le decía nada, era tal vez porque aún no tenía derecho a llamarse su amigo, tal vez aún no había ganado su confianza. Apretó fuertemente su pecho, ya que comenzaba a dolerle. Vio cómo su compañera comenzaba a bajar lentamente la mirada, su cuerpo temblaba y ella trataba de calmarse, pero no podía.

─Uraraka-san… No sé cuál es el problema por el cual estas atravesando, tal vez no quieras compartirlo conmigo; pero recuerda que soy tu amigo… ¿o no me consideras tu amigo?

─C-Claro que lo eres─ la castaña solo desvió la mirada y sujetaba su hombro izquierdo, esto con el fin de calmar todo eso que la estaba lastimando.

─Entonces, porque somos amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Uraraka había sido la primera persona que se acercó a él y le brindó su amistad, ella siempre había estado a su lado ayudándolo en las difíciles situaciones, por eso, ahora que ella atravesaba algo doloroso, él tenía que brindarle su ayuda.

Al ver que la joven no decía nada, Midoriya optó por marcharse y dejarla sola, no deseaba presionarla; tal vez para ella era demasiado doloroso el decir algo.

─Deku-kun─ luego de varios minutos, Uraraka pudo articular palabras─ mi… mi papá sufrió un accidente en su trabajo. Está hospitalizado en terapia intensiva, los doctores no saben que es lo que tiene… Pero según testigos, el lugar donde papá trabajaba, fue atacado por una banda de villanos.

Midoriya sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón, sus puños comenzaron a contraerse debido a la frustración de ese momento. Se sentía miserable por haber presionado a su compañera de esa manera, ella estaba atravesando por una difícil situación, era claro que no podía decirlo porque era doloroso.

─Todo está bien─ Midoriya extendió su mano hasta llegar a la cabeza de Uraraka. Dio unas pequeñas palmaditas, lo que causó que la castaña comenzara a derramar lágrimas.

Izuku no lo soportó más, y su mano bajó hasta el hombro de su compañera y la haló contra él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, en el que le transmitía seguridad.

Uraraka se sorprendió, y al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Midoriya con el de ella, se sintió protegida. Esos brazos eran los indicados para acurrucar su llanto.

─Tu padre se pondrá bien, eres fuerte igual que él… No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo.

.

.


	7. Pervertido

_¿Y vieron el último capítulo de Boku no hero? ¡Estuvo genial!... Salieron los avances y el próximo capítulo podremos ver a mi amor prohibido. Si van al día con el manga, sabrán a quien me refiero… Bueno la verdad no lo resisto, así que les diré quién es. Mi amor prohibido es un villano-de ahí el por que es prohibido- su nombre es Dabi, y ya no resisto las ganas de escuchar su voz y verlo en el anime. Y como estoy feliz, he decidido actualizar._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Definitivamente Yaoyorozu tiene los pechos más grandes!

─ Pero Uraraka también los tiene grandes. Yo creo que es un empate.

─ ¡Ashido también tiene lo suyo!

Mineta, Kaminari y Kirishima se encontraban en un debate por saber quién de sus compañeras tenia los pechos más grandes.

Los chicos no tenían nada importante que hacer, por lo que decidieron un tema un tanto pervertido a la vista de todas las chicas que eran testigos de tan lascivos comentarios. Unas se mostraban apenadas, mientras que otras se sentían asqueadas y enojadas, sobre todo Jirou, quien no era mencionada en la lista de chicas de senos grandes, y terminaba acomplejándose y se las desquitaba con el pobre de Kaminari.

Por otro lado, Uraraka se sentía incomoda; pues Midoriya también podía escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, y tenía miedo de que el pensara de que ella era una chica provocativa. Esto hacia que la castaña se cubriera los pechos con ambos brazos como signo de vergüenza.

─ ¡Ya fue suficiente! ─ exclamó el delegado de la clase─ no permitiré esta clase de comentarios inapropiados dentro del salón de clases.

─Pero… Iida, ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién de las chicas tiene las tetas más grandes? ─ insinuó lascivamente Mineta.

El enano buscaba contaminar a su compañero.

Iida estaba colorado hasta las orejas, mientras hacía varios gestos extraños con sus brazos, era como un robot que había sufrido un daño mecánico, pues sus gestos eran muy continuos. Pero como Mineta no descansaría hasta contagiar a uno de sus puritanos compañeros, se dirigió hasta el puritano número uno -según él- nada y nada menos, que Midoriya; ese chico nerd calificado como _virgen_.

─Oye, Midoriya, ¿Alguna vez has tocado las tetas de una mujer? ─ preguntó desvergonzadamente.

─N-No…─respondió.

─Bueno, eso me lo imaginaba─ comentó─ es una lástima que un puritano como tú nunca haya sentido la suavidad de unas tetas grandes─ el enano reía burlonamente. Sus manos ejercían un pequeño movimiento en el aire, como si estuviera masajeando algo redondo y suave, mientras mostraba un rostro asqueroso y lascivo.

─Midoriya… ¿Enserio nunca has tocado los pechos de una chica? ─ preguntó Kirishima.

─No.

─Esto es raro─ Kirishima analizó la respuesta de Midoriya. Lo observó detenidamente, y luego de unos segundos volvió a hacerle otra pregunta─ ya estás en la etapa de la adolescencia así que… Midoriya, ¿Alguna vez has tenido sueños húmedos?... Ya sabes, en las mañanas te levantas con _"eso"_ parado─ señaló la entrepierna de su compañero, esto para él entendiera a lo que se refería.

─ ¡Oye, no te atrevas a inducir a Midoriya por el camino indecoroso! ─ Iida trataba de evitar de que su amigo fuese manchado de tanta impureza.

Midoriya estaba demasiado incomodo ante la pregunta de su compañero. No sabía que decir y rápidamente comenzaba a temblar de los nervios.

La verdad era que él si había experimentado eso sueños de los que hablaba Kirishima; pero se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pues con quien soñaba era con Uraraka.

Obviamente nunca lo diría. No quería ser tachado de pervertido.

.

.


	8. La traición de la tecnología

_Ya comenzaba a olvidarme de esta serie de drabbles. Así que hoy les traigo uno nuevo; cortito pero bonito (según yo)._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre que salía de casa, tomaba el tren para ir a la academia; y para que su viaje no fuese aburrido, se entretenía revisando las notificaciones de su red social, encontrándose con una fotografía que su compañera Uraraka había posteado.

Midoriya Izuku sonrió al ver la imagen tan graciosa; pues se apreciaba a una castaña sonriente y triunfante con un bigote dibujado y unos grandes lentes en espiral.

─Uraraka-san es muy graciosa─ sonrió tímidamente, al tiempo en su pulgar pulsaba _"me gusta"_ a la imagen reflejaba en su celular.

El pecoso se alarmó por su acción. No tenía pensado oprimir esa opción. Quiso eliminar su error, pero su teléfono móvil dejó de funcionar; la pantalla táctil se había congelado.

Con horror presionaba descontroladamente la pantalla, y en unos de esos intentos, entró al perfil de su compañera, lo que lo alarmó aún más.

─ ¡Rayos! Esto se ve mal… ¡Mi teléfono no funciona!

Debido a que se desesperó, Izuku trató por cuenta propia arreglar su móvil, pero lo único que hiso fue empeorarlo. Ahora había entrado a la galería de fotografías del perfil de su compañera y había dado manita arriba a todas las fotos; lo cual lo hiso sudar del miedo.

Midoriya Izuku de 16 años, ahora era buscado por acoso contra la joven Uraraka.

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Saludo

Esto es demasiado cortito, pero no deja de ser tierno (a mi parecer).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡Buenos días, Deku-kun!

Eran las maravillosas y dulces palabras que Midoriya apreciaba escuchar tan pronto llegaba a Yūei.

Ver ese reluciente y hermoso rostro que le regalaba una sonrisa única y especial solo para él, lo hacían enormemente feliz. Y es que Uraraka se había convertido en su persona especial que con un simple saludo a horas de la mañana hacia de él, un completo manojo de nervios.

─B-Buenos días.

Tartamudeaba como el tonto en que se convertía cuando sus orbes la visualizaban y cuando los nervios lo traicionaban cada vez que la tenia cerca. Midoriya deseaba que momentos tan pequeños pero importantes y especiales como esos duraran para toda la eternidad. Porque sabia que en un futuro, cuando sus ojos vieran el claro de la mañana, lo primero que vería seria a la castaña durmiendo a su lado, y cuando ella despertara le sonreiría y le diría " _Buenos días"._

No era un sueño tan lejano.

Solo tendría que esforzarse para confesarle sus sentimientos, y tan pronto salieran de la preparatoria, comprar un hermoso anillo y propornerle matrimonio.

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Adorable timidez

_Esta colección de drabbles de mis hermosos beb_ _é_ _s sigue._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia al momento de hablar con chicas-solo conversaba con su madre- por lo que le resultaba difícil intercambiar unas cuantas y pequeñas palabras con la joven que era dueña de sus más hermosos y puros sentimientos. Midoriya siempre era preso de su timidez; tal vez todo era causa de su vida sin amigos en la secundaria, donde no pudo desarrollarse socialmente, ocasionando que ahora no pudiese expresarse de la manera que deseaba.

Lo que sus labios anhelaban pronunciar era un _"Me gustas"_ , pero era algo casi imposible de lograr, haciéndolo víctima de querer renunciar y dejar en el olvido sus sentimientos; pero cuando estaba a punto de abandonar todo, la idea de que su persona especial fuese arrebata por alguien más, lo llenaba de miedo, lo cual era una motivación para confesar aquello que callaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Uraraka necesitaba saber que había alguien que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

 **…**

Tal vez él no se daba cuenta de la tierna apariencia que adquiría cada vez que intentaba conversar con ella; pero Ochako era testigo de cómo los nervios se apoderaban de aquel chico sencillo que conoció el día del examen de admisión.

Los cosquilleos en su estómago y el calor en sus mejillas eran inevitables cuando observaba todo el manojo de nervios en los que su preciado Deku-kun se convertía, haciendo que su frecuencia cardiaca aumentara, llegando al punto en que ahora a ella se le dificultara el poder acercarse a saludarlo. Uraraka había sido contagiada y ahora sufría de timidez; ya no podía mostrarle una radiante sonrisa, porque apenas sus miradas hacían contacto, su rostro se tornaba de un intenso color carmesí y sus labios no pronunciaban palabras.

Cada una de esas sanciones eran prueba del sentimiento más puro que una chica de su edad podía experimentar.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
